


Restless Nights

by I_have_lost_control_of_my_life



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Competitive Kageyama Tobio, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mistakes have been made, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, POV Alternating, Pining Hinata Shouyou, Pining Kageyama Tobio, Sharing a Bed, Someone Help Them, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, They're both so dumb, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_lost_control_of_my_life/pseuds/I_have_lost_control_of_my_life
Summary: Tobio heard a huff of annoyance before Hinata was very much in his personal space, pressing himself into his side with his head on Tobio’s chest for the second time in two days. Without thinking, he wrapped his arm around the shorter boy’s body, pulling the redhead further into his side. There was no way he was going to lose. He would prove once and for all that he was so much better at cuddling than Hinata ever was.Wait.In one striking moment of clarity, Tobio realized that he fucked up.---Or, Hinata and Kageyama are both human disasters who just need to get some sleep.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 30
Kudos: 504





	Restless Nights

Tobio was slowly losing his shit. The earliest hours of the morning were slowly creeping by, and all he wanted was to go to sleep so that he could give his all during practice. Unfortunately, his plans were being foiled by a certain dumbass next to him.

The setter had been to quite a few overnight training camps in his lifetime, but this was a completely new experience for him. When he picked his spot next to Hinata, he never gave it a second thought. He never expected the middle blocker to move around so much in his sleep, and he certainly didn’t think he would be _kicked_ while he was trying to get some shut eye.

Yet here he was.

After barely managing to drift off, Tobio was brutally awakened by a kick to his thigh. At first, he hadn’t realized what had happened, too startled by the abrupt wake up call to actually process anything. However, just as he laid his head back down, he received another rough kick, this time closer to his hip. He whipped around to give his teammate a piece of his mind, only to find him halfway towards his futon, body angled unnaturally as he snored. He wanted to grab the red head and throw him back to his own futon, but paused when he saw the look on his friend’s face. It was so… serene.

Hinata was a force to be reckoned with, on and off the court. The closest he ever got to being calm was when he was overwhelmed before a match, but that was more anxiety than anything else. Now, he was relaxed, almost looking _pretty_ in his stillness. The thought startled Tobio back to the present time, a blush rising to his cheeks. Scowling, he turned to his other side, away from the boy beside him. 

Thoughts like that had slowly been taking over his mind, and it was upsetting to say the least. It wouldn’t have been so bad if his attention was focused on how Hinata played or how he could improve their quick, but that wasn’t that case at all. It was _upsetting_ because his thoughts often strayed to how Hinata smiled after a good practice or how cute his pout looked when he lost one of their petty competitions. It was a problem because Tobio wasn’t supposed to think about anything that wasn’t volleyball. Especially not short middle blockers who had more athletic talent than they knew what to do with. He scowled again, clenching his teeth. He just had to ignore it, ignore _him_. Tobio could get through this if he just cleared his mind of all simple-minded shrimps and focused on volleyball like he always did.

He received another kick to his backside.

~~~

They were halfway through the training camp and Tobio was going to kill Hinata, his stupid face be damned. Every night this week, he had been bombarded by the restless middle. He was kicked, slapped, and at one point, kneed in the stomach. The blue eyed setter was exhausted, the lack of sleep starting to get to him. It was really a miracle he hadn’t snapped yet, but he was reaching his limit.

Said limit came at approximately 2:34 in the morning when Hinata loosely threw out his arm and smacked Tobio right in the face.Without thinking, he reached out and snatched the smaller boy’s wrist. However, instead of waking up like a normal person, Hinata practically _flopped_ on top of him. The setter completely froze, overwhelmed by the mop of red hair suddenly tickling his chin and the arm that had found itself wrapped around his body. Out of shock, he dropped the wrist he had been gripping, only for that arm to snake around the other half of his torso. Hinata somehow managed to snuggle even _further_ into his chest then completely relaxed in his arms.

Tobio was a half second away from cardiac arrest. What the hell was he supposed to do now? He had never been this close to Hinata before. Hell, he’d never been this close to anyone outside of his family! The logical thing to do was obviously to shake the dumbass awake and drag him back to his own futon and then forget everything about this experience as soon as possible. Of course he was going to wake the moron up; it certainly wouldn’t help his increasingly annoying thoughts to let this continue.

He cautiously wrapped the boy in his arms. 

One day couldn’t hurt, right?

It was…comfortable. Cozy. Better yet, Hinata wasn’t moving around anymore so Tobio wasn’t getting assaulted constantly. He started to sleep for the first time since he arrived at the training camp. As unconsciousness started to claim him, he unknowingly brought his friend closer to his chest, completely relaxing into the embrace.

~~~

Shouyou woke up feeling more content than he had in a long time. Everything was so _warm_ . The last few days he had been waking up on the cold floor, laying at uncomfortable angles which made his muscles unnecessarily sore and achy. However, today he didn’t even want to move, instead choosing to relax even further; after all, maybe he could get a few extra minutes of sleep. This was a great plan, completely fine and dandy until his futon _moved_. 

Brown eyes shot open to find that his face wasn’t pressed into a pillow, _but into someone’s neck_ . His head shot up, ice cold water flooding his veins as he found himself face to face with _Kageyama_ of all people. What the heck happened? How did he end up in the arms of his rival?

For a second, Shouyou could only stare. When he wasn't making that weird constipated face, Kageyama actually wasn’t too bad looking (he absolutely refused to admit to himself that he was attractive). This face was decidedly less scary than the one he would make if he woke up and found Shouyou like this. All he had to do was leave before his friend woke up and then he’d be fine! He began to rise up slowly, careful to not wake up the setter; however, as soon as he started to move, the arms around him tightened and his face was once again pressed into Kageyama’s neck.

_Crap!_

He tried again, only to end up with the same result. _Maybe if I just wiggle my way out…_ He began to squirm a little. All was going well until blue eyes snapped open and glared directly into his soul. For a solid minute, neither boy dared to move, completely captured in the moment.

“I’m sorry,” Shouyou managed to whisper.

Instantly, he was released from the hold, and both awkwardly backed away from the other. Face burning, Shouyou pointedly stared at the floor, refusing to look up. This was it. Kageyama was finally going to snap and kill him or something. He waited with bated breath for the wrath of the king when the taller of the two stood. Hesitantly, he looked up to find Kageyama’s eyes filled with- 

Wait, was he blushing?

The King of the Court, Kageyama Tobio, was _blushing,_ his cheeks painted the prettiest shade of pink as he refused to look anywhere near Shouyou.

“Dumbass,” he muttered without any venom as he scurried out of the room. 

_What the heck did that mean?_

~~~

It was a quarter past midnight, and Tobio still hadn’t fallen asleep. He had been glaring at the ceiling for hours, trying to force himself asleep to no avail. It wasn’t even Hinata’s fault this time; for once, the middle blocker was the appropriate distance away in his futon. Tobio’s mind was just wandering, thinking about the night before and how rested he had felt when he woke up with his friend still laying with him. 

It made him want to scream into his pillow.

Maybe… Maybe he could go run around in the hallways. If he got tired enough, he would instantly fall asleep which meant he didn’t have to think about the annoying emotions swirling in his chest. He threw his blanket off of him, determined to follow through with his fool-proof plan. He had a goal, and there was absolutely nothing that could-

“Kageyama?” The boy in question froze, hardly breathing. “Why aren’t you sleeping?”

“I could ask you the same thing!” He just had to act cool. Natural. Hinata would never figure out what was really going through his head if he just acted how he usually did.

“Are you… Are you thinking about how we woke up this morning?” _Shit._

“No!” _Too defensive! Tone it down._ “No.” _Perfect._

“Oh.” If Tobio didn’t know any better, he almost would have thought that Hinata sounded disappointed. “Well then why aren’t you sleeping?”

“It’s none of your business.” Damnit, he could already feel his face beginning to heat up. “Were _you_ thinking about it?” 

“Yeah.” _Oh._

“Oh.”

“Oh? What does that mean?”

“It doesn’t have to mean anything, dumbass! Why were you thinking about it?”

“I was only thinking about it because you’re so bad at cuddling you stupid King!”

For a split second, he paused, a little thrown off by the fact that he and Hinata had indeed been _cuddling_ before the implications of what he said really sunk in.

“Me? I’m not bad at…” God he couldn’t even bring himself to say it. “That,” he finished lamely. 

“Well I’m way better at it than you are.”

“That’s not true!”

“Yes it is!”

“Then prove it, you shrimp!” 

Tobio heard a huff of annoyance before Hinata was very much in his personal space, pressing himself into his side with his head on Tobio’s chest for the second time in two days. Without thinking, he wrapped his arm around the shorter boy’s body, pulling the redhead further into his side. There was no way he was going to lose. He would prove once and for all that he was so much better at this than Hinata was.

_Wait._

In one striking moment of clarity, Tobio realized that he fucked up.

It was like he lost control of his body. Immediately, a fire burned across his face. His heart pounded in his ribcage like he and Hinata were racing instead of just laying there. Surely that wasn’t normal and _oh god what if Hinata noticed._ Even an idiot could recognize that his heart was trying to beat its way out of his chest. He couldn’t do this. He was too stiff, too freaked out. Surely the other boy would recognize-

“I'm definitely better at this than you are,” Hinata whispered, dragging Tobio out of his thoughts.

That familiar fire lit up his soul. It didn’t matter if he was freaked out; this was a _competition_ , and he’d be damned if he lost. Especially to Hinata. So he relaxed as much as he could, and brought the boy even closer to his body, going as far as to lightly tangle their legs together as well. He smirked, feeling smug. He’d show Hinata, regardless of whatever stupid feelings clashed in his chest.

He fell asleep with thoughts of victory prominent on his mind.

~~~ 

They continued their little “competition” the remainder of the camp. Every night, Hinata would crawl into his futon, and they would fall asleep. By the end of the week, they still hadn’t come up with a true victor, but Tobio still felt good. Great even. He couldn’t remember the last time he had ever felt this rested in his life. 

The best part? Their nightly ritual was drastically improving their playing. He had always felt this connection when he was playing with Hinata, could always picture the boy's movements clearly in his mind. But now… now it was almost like he could _feel_ Hinata on the court. Some plays it almost felt like he knew exactly what the middle was going to do before the ball was even served. It was amazing. They were truly _invincible_.

That in itself made the loss of their nightly competition shattering when they returned to their normal practice schedule. 

It was like before, but that initial connection just wasn’t enough anymore, not when he knew what it was like to be one hundred percent in tune with every little thing the boy did on the court. It even affected his sleeping pattern. The past week he had tossed and turned for hours, and when he did manage to fall asleep, it was restless, leaving him feeling more tired when he woke up then when he went to sleep. By Thursday, he was snapping at people left and right, desperate for sleep and to feel the way he did in the latter half of the training camp. 

By this point in the day, it was just him and Hinata, the two practicing later as they usually did. He was yelling too much, he knew, charting dangerously close to ‘tyrant’ territory, especially considering his teammate looked just as exhausted as he felt. He was trying to stop, but old habits die hard, particularly when he was more irritable than normal. 

After another one of Hinata’s failed recieves, Tobio was just about ready to explode. He opened his mouth to say something; however, the other boy spoke up before he could. 

“Do you want to have a sleepover? With me? Tonight?” The boy’s face was as red as his hair, but his gaze still bore directly into Tobio’s eyes, sending a small shutter up his spine. In all honesty, he would love to. This could kill two of his problems with one stone; the only thing holding him back being-

“I don’t have anything for a sleepover.”

Brown eyes widened by a fraction as the boy in front of him vigorously started to shake his head. “That’s okay! I brought stuff just in case. I figured you might not have anything and we could just do it at your house, or if you don’t want to do that we can stop by your house and then go to mine!” He has taken a couple steps closer with a desperate gleam in his eye. “Please. I just thought…” He trailed off, finally looking away towards the floor instead.

Tobio’s heart stopped. If he brought extra clothes, that means this was something he had been thinking about, not just a spur of the moment thing. Had Hinata also been unable to sleep because of the nights at the training camp? There was only one way to truly find out.

“My house is fine.”

Hinata practically slumped in relief, giving Tobio a blinding smile that might have made him swoon in another universe. However, in this universe he just threw a ball at the shorter boy’s face.

“Don’t look too excited, dumbass. We still have to pick up the gym before we go anywhere.” Even with his words, he could feel excitement bubbling in his own chest. Hinata didn’t seem to mind too much either as he bounced around the gym, picking up balls. By the time they ended up leaving, the sun had set.

It was a little odd, bringing Hinata to his house. Instead of parting where they usually do, the smaller boy just kept following him, chattering animatedly. With every step they took, Tobio’s hands got a little sweatier. By the time they actually got to his house, he was filled with nerves; after all, he’d never actually had friends over before. What was he supposed to do? Would they stop being friends if he really messed this up? He didn’t want that. As much as he yelled at Hinata, he actually enjoyed his companionship. Was he going to be alone again after this? Well it was too late because he was putting his key in the door.

“Uh, Kageyama, are you okay? You’re kind of just glaring at your door.” 

With a start, he realized that he had, in fact, just been staring at his door for a full two minutes. Well that was a great way to start his first sleepover. “Yeah, sorry,” he mumbled with a blush on his cheeks as he let them in.

“Pardon me for the intrusion!” 

“Oh, my parents are on a business trip, so it’s just us.” He took off his shoes and turned back to his guest. “Are you okay? Your face is really red.” 

“Of course! What would be wrong with me?” He gave a forced laugh that just confused Tobio. Instead of pushing it, the setter just chose to ignore it for the moment, opting to give Hinata a short tour of his house. After showing him around, they ate leftovers from the fridge and raced to see who could get ready for bed faster (which Hinata won, unfortunately).

All of his nerves that he had forgotten resurfaced when he realized that it was actually time to go to bed. 

“Do you mind if I just stay in here tonight?” Hinata wouldn’t meet his eyes. “I just figured it would be easier…”

“Sure.” Tobio didn’t know if he felt relieved or not.

Shutting off the lights, he crawled into his bed, getting as close to his wall as possible to give Hinata more room. The other teen laid down next to him, so close that their arms pressed together. The desire to draw Hinata closer was burning in his chest, nearly overwhelming in its intensity. 

“Kageyama?”

“Yeah?”

“We never did determine a winner at the training camp. For… you know.”

His traitorous heart began to beat erratically. “No, we didn’t.”

“We played better.” 

“Could you feel it too?”

“Yeah.”

The world around them was still except for their breathing. Just one more push and…

“I wouldn’t mind. Trying it again,” Tobio’s words sounded breathless even to his own ears. It was a little desperate, but god what he wouldn’t do to pull Hinata in his arms again.

“For volleyball purposes?” There was something in Hinata’s voice he couldn’t name, didn’t want to. They were walking a fine line of _something_ and Tobio did not want to fall on the wrong side of it.

“Of course, Dumbass!” He shouted defensively.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” 

Was it really that easy?

“Yeah.”

He was turning to face Hinata in an instant, ready to drag the red head into his arms.

“What are you doing, Bakayama?”

Tobio could feel his eyebrows draw together, scowl already forming on his face. “I thought we agreed that this was fine?” 

“Well yeah, but why do I have to be the little spoon again?” He pouted, annoyance creeping in his tone.

Blue eyes blinked dumbly in the dark. “Because you’re little.” He received a kick to the shin. “Hey! Watch it, idiot!”

“I should get to be the big spoon today!” The boy was practically shouting at this point.

“But you’re too short to be the big spoon!”

“Am not! Besides, I won when we were getting ready for bed, so I should get to decide on if I’m the little spoon or not!” 

Tobio opened his mouth to retort, but found that he really couldn’t refute that. He did lose after all. He grumbled his agreeance, and got to see brown eyes light up in triumph as the small boy practically let out a victory screech. Begrudgingly, he turned to face the wall. Suddenly, Hinata’s chest was flush against his back, his arms snaking around his torso and pulling him even closer. Small hands bunched up the front of his shirt as their legs tangled and fluffy hair tickled the back of his neck. It was too much. It wasn’t enough. It was _intoxicating_.

“I told you you were too short, Dumbass. Your head doesn’t even reach my shoulder.”

Hinata squawked in indignation, landing another kick to Tobio’s calf. “Shut up, stupid!”

“Moron!” 

“Idiot!” _Kick._

The setter huffed, but otherwise let it drop. Sleep was creeping up on him, and he was too exhausted to resist. Just as he was starting to drift off, he felt Hinata press his face a little more firmly into his back, somehow managing to bring them even closer. 

“Good night, Kageyama.”

He didn’t say anything, but he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

~~~

If someone had told Shouyou that he’d have this type of arrangement with _Kageyama Tobio,_ The King of the Court, at the beginning of the semester, he would have assumed they were crazy and would have avoided them at all costs. However, now he couldn’t imagine a world where this wasn’t their relationship.

Ever since that first night, he and Kageyama had a sleepover at least once a week, sometimes more depending on practice and game schedules. They still did their crazy quick, and practiced at lunch, and had their trivial competitions, but now there was just a little bit more too. They were almost always together. Literally. Their sides were practically glued together when they walked anywhere with one another. There was more casual touching. A hand on a shoulder here. Fingers running through hair there. It was almost exhilarating how close the two of them had gotten (both literally and figuratively).

For all intents and purposes, Shouyou should be horrified at how familiar he and Kageyama were getting to be. The setter was scary, rude, and overall just a jerk. Shouyou should hate this arrangement, yet it was quite the opposite. Their sleepovers were the highlight of his week. Every time he put his arms around the taller boy (or vice versa) this feeling swelled up inside of him, not unlike when he hit a volleyball, except this was softer. Warmer. Less ‘Wahh!’ and more ‘Gwahh!’ No matter how many times it happened, it never failed to leave him a little breathless. 

Kageyama was just amazing. The extent to which he could manipulate the ball with only a few seconds of contact was insane. The spiker also noticed that whenever he served, his hair would almost float and then flop back down on his face, but the setter never seemed to pay it any mind; not to mention the fact that his deep blue eyes never failed to sparkle when he got a toss just right, almost like sapphires…

A hand landed solidly on top of his shoulder. “Hey, Hinata!”

Shouyou almost screamed. After realizing that it was just Sugawara, he relaxed a bit, a little embarrassed he had been caught staring. Wait. He was staring. At Kageyama. Why was he staring at Kageyama? How long had he been staring at Kageyama for?! It was weird to stare at people! Especially people like Kageyama!

He was brought out of his thoughts once again by a light squeeze to his shoulder. Right. Suga addressed him, and he had just ignored him. “You seem to be a little distracted today, Hinata. Are you feeling alright?” His upperclassmen punctuated his question with a reassuring smile that never failed to put Shouyou at ease. He could already feel the tenseness from earlier melting from his shoulders. 

“Sorry Suga-san. I guess I just have a lot on my mind.”

The gray haired boy just hummed in acknowledgement, turning back towards the court. It was quiet between them, not awkward necessarily, but tense, both boys trying to piece together their thoughts. It was Suga who once again broke the silence.

“You know, I’ve been meaning to ask, but do you have a crush on anyone, Hinata?”

The aforementioned boy choked, completely blindsided by the out of the blue question. His first instinct was to vehemently deny it, but that wasn’t exactly true was it? In truth, Shouyou had never given much thought to something as trivial as romantic feelings, too focused on volleyball to ever let such thoughts take precedence in his mind. He didn’t really know if he liked any one because it had never really crossed his mind that he might. He told Suga as much, and received a slight nod of the head as a response.

“I figured as much.” Another pause in the conversation. “When I had my first crush, I tried denying it at first. We were such good friends, and I was afraid of messing up a good thing, you know?” Shouyou did not know. “Over time it got harder and harder to deny though.”

“What did it feel like?” The shorter boy questioned hesitantly. (If he was paying closer attention, he would have seen Suga’s triumphant smile.)

“It was like I was drawn to them. Moth to a flame type thing. Every time I was with them, I almost felt delirious, but in the best possible way. I could just be myself around them without being judged, and they could do the same with me. They were always on my mind. Whether I wanted them to be or not.” He laughed, full of nostalgia and fondness. Suga’s face got serious again, reliving memories Shouyou wasn’t privy too. “I wanted to get better. _Be_ better. For them. Because no matter how many times I’m told otherwise, it feels like I don’t really deserve them.” He still had that far-off look in his eye. As if snapped out of a trance, the setter blinked, then turned back to face Shouyou again, a knowing smile gracing his features. “Does that sound familiar at all?”

Did it? “I… I don’t know.”

Suga laughed and ruffled red hair. “You don’t have to know yet. It’s just something to think about when the time comes.” Before he could ask whatever _that_ was supposed to mean, the third year was walking back towards the court. 

“Suga-san! Wait!” The boy paused and turned to face the short spiker once more. “How did it end up? Your crush I mean?” Shouyou blinked in surprise. That certainly wasn’t what he wanted to ask, but now that it was out there, he found that he was desperate for the answer.

The gray haired setter paused, his gaze flickering so quickly to the captain that Shouyou almost wondered if it was just a trick of the light. He smiled again, filled with nothing but joy and contentment. “Really well, Hinata. Really well.” Then he was gone, leaving Hinata alone on the sideline.

What was all that about? All that talk about trust and wanting to be better made Shouyou feel weird, like his insides were twisted. Unknowingly, his eyes lingered over towards Kageyama. Now that he was thinking about it, it was true that a lot of what Suga said applied to his relationship with the setter. Even if he could be an annoying king, Shouyou trusted him more than anyone else on the team and he was definitely the driving force behind his determination to improve. But that didn’t have to mean anything! That could just as easily have been best friend stuff. _You don’t feel this way about any of your other friends._

Fine, maybe not best friend stuff, but… teammate stuff! Kageyama was one of the first true teammates he’d ever had; it was only natural for their relationship to be like this, right? Surely, he felt that way about one of his other teammates. (Only a small stab of panic shot through his veins when he realized that he did not, in fact, feel that way about anyone else on the team.) That was fine! _It doesn’t mean anything._ He certainly does not have any feelings like what Suga was talking about towards _Kageyama_ of all people.

A bit of movement caught his eye. Time seemed to slow down as Kageyama tossed the ball towards Asahi on the outside. It was perfect, Shouyou didn’t even have to look at the ball to know that. He could see it in the glint in those blue eyes. The ace slammed it down the line, but the small middle wasn’t paying attention to that at all. Kageyama was _smiling_ , and not that creepy smile he sometimes forced on his face, but that one he wore when he was especially proud of himself and couldn’t handle the emotions welling up in his chest. Suddenly, Shouyou’s heart was beating a mile a minute, and his knees suddenly felt a little shaky beneath him. Suga’s words were now repeating in his head like a skipping record. 

_They were always on my mind. Whether I wanted them to be or not._

How often had he been thinking about Kageyama within the last couple of weeks? He didn’t really think it was weird because he usually thought about volleyball anyway, but when he thought about his friend was it only in regards to volleyball? How often had he let his mind wander to how pretty his blue eyes were, or how soft his hair looked when his long fingers combed through it, or how warm he was against Shouyou’s back during their sleepovers? Oh god, those weren’t platonic thoughts you indulge about your teammate or your friend or _anyone_. Did he…

Did he have a crush on Kageyama?

Panic seized his heart and squeezed. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t even think. What the heck was he supposed to do? It wasn’t supposed to be like this. He wasn’t supposed to like Kageyama. He was a jerk! And annoying! So _why?_

“Oi, Dumbass! Are you going to come play, or are you just going to stand there all practice?” Hinata’s poor rabbit heart stopped, then started again, beating ten times faster than it had been earlier. What should he say? Kageyama can’t know. _He can’t_. For the second time in an hour, Shouyou accidentally ignored someone. So lost in his alarmed thoughts, he didn’t notice the taller boy stalking over to him until long fingers tightly wrapped around his arm and dragged him outside of the gym. 

“Kageyama! I-”

“What’s wrong?”

Shouyou wanted to cry when he saw the clear concern in his sapphire eyes. After a second, they somehow got even wider and more concerned which the middle blocker didn’t even know was possible. 

“Hinata?” Delicate fingers reached up to glide across his face. When they pulled back, a spare tear ran down his thumb. Oh. Apparently, he had _actually_ started crying. Fantastic. Kageyama looked completely terrified which would have been hilarious under any other circumstance, but now it just made bile climb up his throat.

He hastily began to wipe his face off, apologizing for such uncool behavior when he found arms snaked tightly around his middle, successfully pulling him into the taller boy’s chest. His head was turned so that he could directly hear Kageyama’s explosive heartbeat against his ear, racing nearly as fast as his own was (For a split second, he wondered if their hearts were having a competition without their consent). The setter placed his chin atop of red curls, similar in nature to a crown. Other than Shouyou’s ragged breathing, the air around them was completely still. 

It was wonderful. The sweetest torture. Somehow a mix of what he wanted most and the absolute worst thing that could possibly happen to him at this moment. He should stop this, but he really didn’t want to. Just as he was about to solidify his resolve and end whatever this was, he caught a whiff of vanilla mixed with something he couldn’t name, a smell so distinctly _Kageyama_ that it completely decimated any fight he could have ever put up. Shouyou melted, surrendering himself to the hold just as strong arms tightened around him. They could have stood there for an eternity, and he wouldn’t have known the difference. 

Shouyou was not proud of the fact that he whined when the taller boy pulled away. It took every bit of self restraint not to completely throw himself back at his friend. “Are you feeling better?” Kageyama wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“Yeah.” 

“Good. You can’t meet me at the top if you spend all practice zoned out and upset, dumbass.” He turned and started heading back towards the gym. 

“Hey! You can’t say anything because you spent just as much time outside as I did!”

“Only because you were acting weird in the first place!”

“Aww, do you care about me, Bakayama?” His tone was teasing, but his heart was beating just a little harder, high on foolish hope. A hand snapped out and tried to grab his head, forcing Shouyou to drop and then sprint ahead. The red haired boy was laughing as he bounced away from Kageyama, feeling much lighter than he had when they first left the gym. Just as they were reaching the doors, Shouyou paused. 

“Hey, Kageyama?”

“What?”

“Thanks.”

Red flooded the setter’s face. “It’s nothing. It’s just not as fun to play when you’re not being your annoying self anyway.” Blue eyes very pointedly focused on the ground. “Go lineup so that I can toss to you before practice ends.” With that, he fled into the gym. It didn’t take long for Shouyou to dash after him, wearing his most genuine smile of the day. 

Maybe there were reasons to like Kageyama after all.

~~~

Ever since that incident, Hinata started acting clingy. Whenever he got the chance, the red head would put his head on his shoulder, link their arms together, or even spontaneously hug an unsuspecting Tobio. Sometimes, after a really great practice or match, Hinata would actually reach out and hold his hand, leaving the setter a complete dysfunctional mess. He had no idea what had gotten into the smaller boy, and he was a little annoyed to find that he didn’t mind this new development at all; he even initiated the contact sometimes.

It was odd. Thrilling, but odd. This new development continued for months, unquestioned and unchanged until the night before the qualifier for nationals. Tobio found himself in Hinata’s room with the boy in question held firmly against his chest (He had won the most of their competitions this week, so he got to be the big spoon), trying and failing to fall asleep.

“Kageyama?” It seemed the other boy must be having the same issue. Instead of granting him a verbal response, he just hummed, a testament to the fact that he was still awake and listening. “I’m scared. I don’t want to be done tomorrow. I want to make it all the way to the top.”

In all honesty, Tobio was terrified of the exact same thing, but Hinata doesn’t need to know that. He shouldn’t have to worry about this right now. “Of course we’re going to make it past tomorrow, moron, or have you already forgotten everything you’ve put into training already?”

The shorter boy suddenly wiggled out of his arms, turning so that their faces were just centimeters apart. Completely ignoring his question, he forged on in a breathless whisper. “How do you know? I’m not ready to give this up, Kageyama.”

He didn’t have to ask what ‘this’ was.

“Remember when I said that as long as I’m here, you’re invincible? Well I meant it then, and I mean it now. As long as you have my tosses and I have your speed, there is no one that can stop us. I promise, we _will_ stay on the court the longest.”

There was nothing in that moment except for the two of them. There was that look in Hinata’s eyes that Tobio would give anything to understand. It was intense, and- and _raw_. It was almost familiar in a weird way, yet he still couldn’t decipher what it was.

“Kageyama, I think I need to tell you something,” Hinata all but demanded, fire burning in those brown eyes.

It was too much for him to handle. Whatever this was, he couldn’t do it, not right now. “Whatever it is, just tell me in the mor-”

But the boy was already moving, and now their foreheads were pressed together and their noses kept bumping into each other. Hinata was so close, he could smell the toothpaste he had used with every exhale that landed directly on his mouth. Any words died on the tip of his tongue; he was too enthralled with how much different Hinata’s eyes looked from so close, too busy counting his eyelashes to put much brain power into anything else. 

“I’m afraid I haven’t been honest with you in a long time, Tobio.” 

He short-circuited. Or maybe he died. He couldn’t be too certain, but surely this wasn’t real. It had to be some sick dream his subconscious came up with. Sure, Hinata had begun to attach himself to Tobio, but he had never gotten this close before. But could he really make this up with just his mind? There was no way he would be able to imagine what it felt like to have Hinata’s lips brush against his as they talked, so light it was barely there. And his _name_ . He never could have come up with the coil of emotions in his chest as Hinata said his name, hell, he couldn’t have even come up with that _tone,_ so delicate, but at the same time almost _predatory_. It was doing things to him. He was ninety percent sure all of his organ systems were shutting down. Could he even form coherent words to respond? 

“Hrgh.” Apparently not.

Then Hinata smiled at him, not that he could really see it. He didn’t need to, not when he could _feel_ the shift in the air around their mouths. His heart was going insane. Absolutely batshit. He was lightheaded. He was completely captivated. He _couldn’t breath_ . Holy _fuck_ , was Hinata actually trying to kill him?!

“The last few months, I haven't wanted to have these sleepovers just for the sake of volleyball.”

Without taking his eyes off of Tobio’s, the small middle reached out to grab his hand and dragged it over to his chest. Hinata stopped when the setter’s palm was directly over his heart. With a start, he realized that if he spread his fingers out, his hand overtook over half of Hinata’s chest. Blue eyes squeezed shut as a shiver racked his entire body. Hinata’s heart was pounding against his ribcage, erratic and unrelenting, not unlike Tobio’s own heartbeat. 

“Can you feel it, Tobio?” His eyes shot open again at the sound of his name. Hinata’s eyes were burning, all-consuming embers ready to swallow him whole. “Can you feel how much you affect me? Every time I’m around you, it feels like I’m drowning. I have to hold myself back constantly so that I don’t mess everything up.”

“No.” Tobio blurted out eloquently.

“No?” The setter wasn’t paying attention, too busy frantically trying to drag Hinata’s hand without breaking eye contact.

“No.” As soon as he located the other boy’s hand, he clumsily placed it over his own chest. “Don’t. Hold back I mean.”

Brown eyes widened, flickering between his hand and the face in front of him before his features broke into the most beautiful smile Tobio had ever seen. “Maybe we’re both kinda dumb,” Hinata said, stupid grin never leaving his face.

“If anyone is dumb here, it’s definitely-” 

Whatever he might have finished his sentence with died in his throat because Hinata had shifted again, except this time their lips were pressed together- they were _kissing_ and if Tobio hadn’t been short circuited earlier, he definitely had now. It was a weird experience. He didn’t know what it was supposed to feel like, but so far, their mouths were just kind of pressed together, and they were at an awkward angle because they were both laying on their sides, and what the hell was he supposed to do with his hands? Or his entire body really? It was terribly clumsy, and for all intents and purposes, he should have hated it. He really liked it. 

That being said, he liked it a lot more when their lips actually started moving. 

Initially their pace was slow, but it quickly became more frantic with each passing second. Without giving it much thought, one of his hands traveled to the small of Hinata’s back, and the other began to card its way through his red curls in a desperate attempt to bring the boy closer. As if answering his subconscious plea, Hinata actually _crawled on top of him_ , effectively straddling him, causing Tobio to gasp into their kiss. Something hesitantly poked into his mouth. The realization that it was Hinata’s _tongue_ nearly gave him an aneurysm. He didn’t really know what he was supposed to do, but he didn’t want to lose whatever fight this was either, so he pushed back with his own tongue just a little bit harder. They continued like this, with each adding a little more pressure to it, until they had to pull away to breathe. 

“Why do you get to sit on me? Why couldn’t it be the other way around?” Tobio was practically gasping. 

“Because you’d probably crush me and I’d die or something!”

“I wouldn’t crush you, dumbass!” 

Hinata sat up a little straighter. “Don’t call me a dumbass while we’re making out with each other, stupid!”

Before the red head could even think about moving, Tobio surged forward and planted a kiss directly below his jawline. Hinata gasped right in his ear as he tilted his head to expose more of his neck to the setter. Seeing his chance, Tobio flipped the two of them, successfully straddling Hinata.

He smirked triumphantly down. “Dumbass.”

“Urgh! You’re like the least romantic person ever!” He pushed himself up by the elbows to try and level his glare directly at blue eyes. “I don’t even know why I like you sometimes!” 

“But you do, right?” Tobio could feel a smile creeping unbidden onto his face. “You like me?”

Like the flip of a switch, Hinata’s expression got softer, less of a heated glare and more of a fond exasperation. The corners of his mouth twitched up ever so slightly. “Yeah, stupid. I like you. Even if you can be a stubborn king at times.”

Tobio just hummed and pressed their lips together again. This kiss was much softer than the last one had been, more tender. There was none of the pent up desperation, but there was the slight exhilaration that came with something so foreign. The moment was perfect, everlasting. Nothing in this world could ruin it.

 _Knock knock knock._ “Shouyou?” 

Both boys instantly jumped apart from each other, Tobio clambering into his untouched futon while Hinata was desperately trying to make himself look presentable. Not a second too soon, Hinata Natsu threw open the door and waltzed into the room. 

“Natsu! What are you doing? Mom told you not to bother me when I have friends over!” With the new light from the hallway, the tall boy could see just how flushed Hinata’s face was and the new tousled look his hair had gotten from his fingers running through it. The boy on the bed looked as wrecked as he felt. It really made Tobio want to go over there and kiss him senseless again.

“I know, but I accidentally left my favorite blanket in here, and you know I can’t sleep without it!” The two siblings bickered back and forth until the younger of the pair finally got what she wanted and left. 

The teenagers waited with bated breath to see if anyone else would disturb them, but when the outside remained quiet, Hinata gave him the go ahead to get back into bed. The two settled into the same position they had been in earlier in the evening, allowing the familiarity of it to simply wash over them. Tension he hadn’t even known was there evaporated, replaced by a sweet contentment that seemed to course through his entire body. A thought jumped to the front of his mind, and he found that he believed it with one hundred percent conviction.

“Hinata.”

“Hmm?”

“We’re going to win tomorrow.”

“I know.” The boy turned his head enough for Tobio to see that same confidence reflected in his smile. “We’re invincible.”

He smiled back and tugged Hinata just a little bit closer, falling asleep with his face pressed into red curls.

As the earliest hours of the morning slowly crept by, Tobio dreamt of the taste of sunshine and victory on his lips. He had never felt more invigorated in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed!  
> I wanted to try experimenting with new characters, and ended up in a new fandom. This ended up being about twice as long as I thought it would be, and I completely neglected all of the other stuff I have to do to get it done because I'm actually an idiot.  
> I take criticism, so don't hesitate to leave a comment!  
> Thank you again!


End file.
